


a cloak stitched from shadows and starlight

by midnightmew



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rome Spoilers, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew
Summary: Sasha Racket has a cloak stitched from shadows and starlight.Poetry for day 4 of rqg girls week- the prompts vast/celestial/twilightContains spoilers for season 4/Rome sidequest





	a cloak stitched from shadows and starlight

Sasha Racket has a cloak stitched from shadows and starlight.

It flows from her shoulders when she sits on rooftops,

The shimmering stars falling to coat the dark sky around her.

To her, the shadows are home

In the same way that others might call home a person,

Or a god.

She, however, has no such delusions of belonging.

There has never been kindness spared for the girl of shadows,

And unanswered prayers have long since died on her lips.

Friends watch her back in battle,

But the one boy she trusted to watch her back while she slept left a long time ago.

She had screamed to the heavens,

To gods she barely believed in, begging on the floor.

To bring him back.

The only friend she ever thought she had.

But when she falls it feels like losing a friend all over again.

And only once she is gone, does she realise that she could have given them her heart too,

If she hadn’t already torn it from her chest all those years ago.

In death she feels no remorse,

For she is at last going home.

Brock and Sasha Racket sit under their shared cloak of shadows and starlight,

Each other's arms as much a home as the shadows had been to her.

But all she can think,

Is that she should have loved them more.

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved running this event so much, even if I didn't have time for any actual fic myself! I hope you all like this!!  
#


End file.
